Linaje, Dinero y Poder
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Los mortífagos escapan de Azkaban, y Bellatrix debe volver a enfrentarse a Rodolphus. Pero las cosas no cambian, y, una vez más, volverá a caer en las garras de la pasión y la atracción que la acercan a él. [Oneshot] Lemon.


**Actualización: 31/12/05**

**N/A: Ya estaba cansada de hacer que Rodolphus fuera el típico estúpido del que Bella se aprovecha. Olvidaos del Rodolphus de mis antiguos fics... aquí ha cambiado. Este fic muestra su relación, los inicios y el presente de ésta. De una forma sugerente, agresiva, sensual... vamos, como a mí me gustan.**

**Basada en el quinto libro, cuando los diez mortífagos huyen de Azkaban, hasta... mmm, bueno, eso lo descubriréis cuando leáis el final**

**Espero que os guste, como siempre. Otra historia cortita más de Bellatrix para mi colección. Dejad reviews, plis!**

**Empieza el fic con tres frases, y si os fijáis, tienen relación con las tres palabras que componen el título de este fic. Las he escogido según la mentalidad de Bella, claro. Muchas gracias a Marlene77 por buscarme frases de linaje. ¡Me has salvado la vida!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y situaciones que reconozcáis no son míos, sino de la espectacular escritora JK Rowling. Lo único mío es el argumento y, aunque parezca poco, me ha costado lo mío pensarlo XD Los fragmentos que aparecen pertenecen al _La Orden del Fénix_, y las frases del principio a sus respectivos autores. Estoy en la ruina y lo único que gano con esto son reviews (o eso espero)... por lo menos alguno, porfiiiiii...**

**LINAJE, DINERO Y PODER**

_La nobleza obliga. (Proverbio latino)_

_En el origen de todas las fortunas hay cosas que hacen temblar. (Louis Bourdaloue)_

_Hay dos tipos de personas en la tierra: aquellas que se elevan y aquellas que se inclinan. (Ella W. Wilcox)_

Los párpados le pesaban y siguió el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Total, ya daba igual. Llevaba más de catorce años viviendo entre sombras, en su imaginación y en la realidad.

Alzó una mano y la movió delante de su cara, intentando en vano capturar el vaho que salía de entre sus labios, secos y llenos de heridas.

Se había vuelto loca. O por lo menos ella lo sentía así.

Y era una extraña locura lúcida la que la mantenía despierta, alerta y preparada. Aunque hacía meses que no estaba segura de a qué debía esperar.

Puede que simplemente lo hubiera olvidado y, sin embargo, esa opción era muy improbable. Hacía apenas unas horas, o puede que días, Bellatrix había estado acariciando el tatuaje de su antebrazo, rememorando la furiosa quemazón que había experimentado hacia un año.

Él todavía no había venido a sacarla de allí. Resignada se limitaba a esperar, pues, tan impotente como estaba, era lo único que podía hacer para conservar la poca razón que le quedaba.

¡Dios! Siempre había odiado quedarse sin hacer nada, perdiendo el tiempo. Qué ironía que fuese justo ella la que hubiese malgastado tantos años en esa pútrida celda.

Escuchó ruidos de pasos en el exterior, y de metal chocando contra piedra. Los presos empezaron a emitir sonidos roncos.

Ella no los veía. Nunca veía a nadie.

Sólo los escuchaba, y había descubierto que los sonidos eran mucho más terroríficos que las imágenes, que las personas, que los monstruos; y, a veces, estos últimos no resultaban muy diferentes.

Hacía mucho que en sus pesadillas habían aparecido esos sonidos, y posiblemente ya nunca se irían.

-¡Suelta! –bramó una voz furiosa. Luego se oyó un golpe seco y un agudo grito de dolor.

Alguien había sido golpeado.

La mente de Bella volaba de un lado a otro, y en ningún momento se detenía en algo preciso.

Más ruidos. Más cerca.

Él se acercaba.

La hora de la cena.

Un hombre completamente cubierto por vestiduras negras se acercó a los barrotes y golpeó varias veces una porra metálica en ellos. Era el aviso.

Bellatrix clavó sus ojos en él, sin moverse del sitio. Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer: permanecer quieta y aparentar sumisión.

El hombre, de gran envergadura, metió la mano entre los barrotes más bajos girando un poco el cuenco para que entrase, y lo lanzó con fuerza para que se deslizase por el suelo.

El cuenco chocó contra la pared, y la mitad de la asquerosa mezcla que contenía se derramó por el suelo.

Bella ya no se detuvo a escuchar los pasos del hombre, que se alejaba. Él estaba fuera de su pequeña celda, de su pequeño mundo.

Se arrastró los pocos metros que la separaban del cuenco, abalanzándose literalmente sobre la comida.

Hundió los dedos en la mezcla que la esperaba en el suelo y se los lamió con voracidad, muerta de hambre.

Se rió en el silencio, con esa risa ahogada y loca que había desarrollado en esos años encerrada.

Recordaba sus primeros días allí, cuando aún conservaba la dignidad y el honor. Sabía que Azkaban no era un lugar precisamente para pasar el tiempo. Sabía que no iba ser nada fácil sobrevivir allí.

Pero cuando le pusieron esa comida para perros delante de sus narices se negó a tragar un bocado. Estuvo así durante tres días, hasta que sintió pinchazos de hambre en el estómago que la obligaban a doblarse de dolor.

Admitió que poco podría hacer si se moría de hambre.

Así, el cuarto día devolvió el plato reluciente, y desde entonces su dignidad ya había desaparecido.

Ahora ya sabía por qué les ponían comida que parecía de animal, y es que todos ellos eran como animales.

Se podía decir, literalmente, que no desperdiciaban nada.

Pasó una última vez la lengua por el suelo, sintiendo el horrible sabor del caldo en su boca, mezclado con la suciedad de la piedra.

Le supo a muy poco, como siempre. Seguía teniendo hambre, pero ya se había terminado hasta el día siguiente por la noche.

Su mente voló de nuevo a sus primeros días, cuando casi se dormía gritando que le diesen más comida.

El hombre se rió de ella, y Bellatrix pronto aprendió que en aquel lugar se comía sólo una vez al día., dando igual el hambre que tuviese.

Había que cerrar el pico, o sino venía la paliza.

La porra de metal a veces se colaba también en sus pesadillas.

Empezó a temblar, y el vaho que salía de su boca se hizo más denso.

Ya venían.

Dos dementores cruzaron flotando por delante de su celda, con esa asquerosa respiración que parecía absorberlo todo.

La vida, la razón, sus poderes... todo se iba con ella.

Y era entonces cuando llegaba la noche, aunque en el exterior no lo fuera.

Se sumió en una oscura inconsciencia que nunca llegaba a ser sueño.

Esta vez tampoco.

Y no mucho después la despertó el grito.

-¡NO, ALÉJATE DE MÍ! –gritaba alguno de los presos, aterrorizado.

Bellatrix nunca había oído a ninguno gritar de esa manera. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, desesperada, intentando acallar los gritos que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

Bellatrix se pegó a la pared, paralizada de miedo sin ninguna razón aparente.

Sólo sus pesadillas que parecían haber regresado.

Sollozos ahogados.

El pobre diablo debía de estar soñando y, sin embargo, sonaba tan... Parecía que lo estaba viviendo en ese momento. No era de extrañar tampoco. Más de una vez Bellatrix había pensando que sus pesadillas la rozaban despierta.

Y, de pronto, silencio.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Una voz seca, pero demasiado familiar, mató el silencio.

-Bellatrix, Bella...

A gatas, sin suficiente energía como para levantarse, Bellatrix se arrastró por el suelo desesperada hasta llegar a los barrotes.

-¿Rodolphus, eres tú?

Hacía más de catorce años que no escuchaba la voz de su marido. Hasta ese momento para ella había estado muerto.

-Ha venido, Bellatrix. Ha venido a buscarnos. Está aquí.

La demacrada mujer intentó tragar saliva, pero por su garganta sólo se deslizó la excitación y el nerviosismo del momento, que se instalaron en su estómago como una plaga.

Dudó por un momento si estaba viviéndolo en serio, pero pensó que si se despertaba y Él no había ido a buscarla, se moriría de desesperación.

Eso no podía ocurrir. Ella no podía morir.

Se llevó la mano para quitarse la lágrima que le rodaba por la mejilla, pero no llegó a sentir la mano húmeda. Había sido una lágrima seca, que en realidad nunca había estado ahí.

-Ya lo siento –susurró, aferrando sus manos crispadas a los barrotes.

La cicatriz le estaba abrasando la piel.

Aún cuando escuchó su respiración sigilosa, su túnica rozando con el suelo... no se volvió. No podía moverse.

-Bellatrix -murmuró Lord Voldemort, con la misma voz gélida que la mujer recordaba.

-¿Mi Señor?

-Ya es la hora.

Una mano blanca, de piel tan fina que parecía inexistente, le tendió un frasco no más grande que un dedo pulgar.

Bella lo alcanzó, sin mirar al Señor Oscuro aún, y mantuvo el frasco delante de sus ojos, admirando el remolino que provocaba el líquido negro al girar. No estaba extrañada, no intentaba descubrir de qué se trataba... sólo se sentía perdida.

-Bébelo.

Como si lo único que le hubiese faltado hubiese sido la orden, Bella quitó el pequeño tapón de corcho que cerraba el frasco y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Echó la cabeza atrás, dejando que su pelo negro y desgreñado rozase el suelo, y se bebió el líquido de un trago.

Era un veneno que le iba a devolver la vida.

-Sabe mal –murmuró, como si en esos momento no hubiese nada más ingenioso que decir.

-Antes no protestabas tanto –replicó Voldemort.

Avanzó los dos pasos que lo separaban de la mujer, que sentada en el suelo le daba la espalda.

Bellatrix sintió esas manos frías que tanto temía y adoraba sujetarle los codos y levantarla como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

Sus piernas temblaban bajó la túnica raída, incapaz de sostenerse por debilidad por ellas mismas.

Se apoyó contra su Señor, mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos para poder llevársela de allí.

No era precisamente reconfortante, pero sabía que si no fuera por Él, ella ya se habría desplomado en el suelo como si estuviese muerta.

Y entonces sintió nuevamente ese frío que le congelaba todo el cuerpo, aunque advirtió que esta vez ninguna pesadilla sobrenatural invadía su mente.

El dementor se detuvo delante de la celda, mirándolos a través de la oscuridad de su capucha.

Un pinchazo le hizo despertarse de esa extraña escena, y vio sorprendida como una única gota de sangre resbalaba por su cuello. El dedo de Voldemort dejó caer la aguja al suelo y detuvo la gota, pronunciando un hechizo que a Bellatrix no le interesó oír.

Alzó una mano, sabiéndose protegida, y llevándosela a los labios, lanzó un beso de despedida al dementor.

Sólo deseaba que su beso fuese tan efectivo como el de la criatura.

Luego ya todo se fundió en un remolino de sombras, y cerrando los ojos, deseó que ese viaje a través de la nada durase para siempre.

Quería que esa sensación de libertad fuese eterna.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En cuanto pisó de nuevo tierra firme, Voldemort la soltó. Bellatrix, aún muy débil, cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente. Sus dedos se hundieron en la tierra húmeda con facilidad, pues era prácticamente barro.

Llevaba horas lloviendo.

Y ahí, de rodillas, alzó el rostro hacia el cielo para sentir las gotas resbalarle por la cara. Una sensación que no lograba recordar.

Una risa primero silenciosa, y luego histérica brotó de entre sus labios, convulsionando su esquelética espalda.

Las lágrimas que no había expulsado durante esos años encerrada, se mezclaron ahora con el agua de lluvia, dejando surcos en su sucio rostro.

-No tenemos todo el día, Bellatrix –siseó Voldemort, mirándola desde arriba con una extraña expresión.

-Mi Señor... –murmuró Bella por primera vez, recordando la presencia del Lord. Se arrastró hasta sus pies, deshaciéndose en promesas de eterna fidelidad y agradecimiento.

-No es momento para tonterías –cortó, dando un tirón a su túnica para que la mujer la soltase–. Los demás nos esperan.

Y fue entonces cuando Bellatrix se fijó en el resplandor anaranjado que salía de entre los árboles. Escuchó voces susurrantes, y el crepitar de un fuego. Se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Sacando sus últimas fuerzas, consiguió ponerse en pie. Sus piernas temblaban con violencia por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, pero aún así, consiguió seguir a Voldemort, que caminaba en dirección al resto de los mortífagos indiferente a las dificultades de la mujer. Cada pocos metros Bella se detenía, apoyándose en el tronco de algún árbol.

Tardó varios minutos en llegar hasta el diminuto claro, donde sorprendentemente no llovía. Un retazo de lucidez invadió la mente de Bellatrix, y supuso que ya su Señor había realizado toda clase de maldiciones y hechizos sobre la zona. Era demasiado peligroso en caso contrario para un grupo de prófugos sin fuerzas ni capacidad para defenderse.

Se derrumbó junto al fuego, agotada.

Una mano de hombre le tendió entonces un vaso. Entre las brumas que parecían haberse instalado en sus ojos, descubrió que el vaso contenía una poción revitalizante.

La bebió de un trago, olvidándose del desagradable sabor.

Instantáneamente las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo, y se sintió capaz de levantar la mirada.

Vio a Rodolphus, que la observaba con esa leve sonrisa que nunca llegaba a ser tal. A la que se había acostumbrado, y que creyó haber olvidado.

-Pensé que estabas muerta –dijo el hombre, tendiendo una mano.

Bella la ignoró y se levantó ahora mucho más segura de sus facultades físicas.

-Veo que te alegras de verme –comentó con acidez, valorándole de arriba abajo.

Había adelgazado, y mucho. Se le marcaban los pómulos, dándole el aspecto de una calavera. Llevaba el pelo sucio y largo por los hombros, algo que Bella creyó imposible ver en un hombre como él.

Los ojos, de un verde amarronado, estaban apagados, muertos.

Bellatrix se acercó a él, sonriendo con malicia.

-Has perdido tu atractivo.

-Mmm... ¿estás segura? –replicó Rodolphus, enarcando las cejas–. Nunca has podido resistirte.

La mujer respondió a su sonrisa, y acercó el rostro al de él. Apenas a un centímetro de su boca se detuvo, mordiéndose pícara el labio inferior. Luego se apartó, dejándole con el deseo en los labios.

-¿Estas seguro?

De pronto, el silencio se instaló en el improvisado campamento, y Bellatrix alejó su atención de su marido.

Voldemort acababa de aparecerse de nuevo, y allí, al lado del fuego que ya moría, se asemejaba a una figura tétrica, oscura. Sólo si te olvidabas de sus ojos rojos, que centelleaban como brasas.

Su mirada recorrió pausadamente a cada uno de los mortífagos presentes, que se revolvieron incómodos ante la mirada de su Señor. Fueron unos minutos en los que casi se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente.

Había que bajar la mirada y esperar.

-Mis mortífagos –siseó, en voz muy baja–. Catorce años han pasado desde que fuisteis a prisión, catorce años desde que me demostrasteis vuestra lealtad. Lord Voldemort nunca olvida a quienes le son fieles, y por eso estáis hoy aquí. La recompensa que os aguarda supera con creces lo que habéis tenido que soportar.

Un par de mortífagos se arrodillaron en un impulso, saboreando ya lo que su Señor les prometía. La mayoría inclinó la cabeza y bajó la mirada, como muestra de sumisión y agradecimiento.

-El Ministerio niega mi regreso, y ese loco amante de los Muggles pierde cada vez más credibilidad. Debemos ser cautelosos, y aprovechar esta oportunidad. Mañana os llevaré al escondite que he preparado, y allí permaneceréis hasta que llegué el momento de vuestra participación en mi plan. No quiero ningún error. La profecía tiene que ser mía. Luego ya nos ocuparemos de recuperar el control y ampliar nuestras filas, pero la profecía lo primero. Esta vez la necesito completa.

Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Juraría que Voldemort la había mirado directamente.

-Pero Señor ¿cómo lograremos la profecía? Las guardan en el Ministerio –murmuró una voz temblorosa, y Bella sospechó que tenía miedo de dirigirle la palabra a Voldemort.

-Potter me la traerá.

-¿Qué? –soltó Bellatrix con sorpresa, incrédula.

-Tranquilízate, Bella. Potter se ha vuelto un crío muy molesto, y se me ha escapado demasiadas veces. En esta ocasión me va a servir. Hemos intentando ya robar la profecía pero no lo hemos logrado. Sólo sobre los que se ha hecho la profecía pueden coger la esfera.

-Yo no puedo entrar en el Ministerio si quiero mantener en secreto mi regreso, así que no me queda más remedio que atraerlo hasta la profecía, usando su estupidez y ganas de hacerse el héroe.

-Pero ¿cómo...?

-Al parecer Potter siente bastante aprecio hacia el último de los Black, Bella. Tu primo se ha ganado un lugar en su inútil corazoncito –comentó con sorna, hablando prácticamente sólo para la mujer.

Bellatrix apretó los labios al recordar a su primo; ese traidor no merecía ser un Black. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi Señor... –susurró esta vez Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, cayendo de rodillas-. ¿Cómo conseguisteis regresar?

Voldemort soltó esa risa fría y ácida tan característica, y luego paseó de nuevos su vista por sus mortífagos.

-Es una historia larga y curiosa, Rabastan, en la que Potter vuelve a estar inmerso. Otro día os la contaré; hoy no tenemos tiempo. Os debo entregar las varitas.

Los murmullos empezaron a recorrer el pequeño grupo de mortífagos, asombrados y ansiosos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaban una varita, y ya la echaban en falta.

-Esas varitas son réplicas exactas de las que os rompieron –empezó Voldemort, contestando a las preguntas mentales de sus seguidores–. Supongo que recordareis que cuando alguien entra en nuestras filas, tomo una pequeña muestra de su varita. A partir de esa muestra y de un encantamiento que creé hace tiempo, he logrado reproducir vuestras varitas. No podemos permitir que tengáis unas nuevas que no os correspondan y que tengan, por tanto, menos efecto.

-Quiere matar al crío –susurró Rodolphus al oído de Bellatrix, rodeándole cintura y apretándola contra sí.

Bella, con una sonrisa esquiva, se escurrió de su abrazo.

-Eso parece.

Un estremecimiento recorrió al grupo de mortífagos, y Bellatrix volvió a centrar su atención en Voldemort, que se había quedado callado.

-Al amanecer vendré a buscaros. Estad preparados.

Bellatrix paseó entonces su mirada por sus aliados, reconociendo los rasgos que Azkaban había torturado: Dolohov, Rookwood, Mulciber, Rabastan, Jugson...

Alguien echó entonces más leña al fuego, y fue como si la vida volviese al grupo. Unos se pusieron a trabajar, terminando de instalarlo todo para pasar la noche.

Bellatrix alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos grises en su marido. Había llegado la hora de recuperar las conversaciones que estos catorce años separados habían dejado pendientes.

La mujer se internó algo en el bosque, seguida de cerca por su marido. Ahora que habían salido del claro, volvía a llover.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, olvidándose de las palabras de Voldemort, olvidándose del campamento que dejaban atrás.

Rodolphus sujetó a Bellatrix del brazo, impidiéndola seguir. Ésta se volvió, calmada, con una oscura y ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

-¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? –preguntó Rodolphus, siguiendo con esta especie de broma cruel.

La sonrisa de Bella se agudizó, y un mechón de cabello oscuro, empapado, le cayó sobre la mejilla.

-Volverme loca –susurró, dando un paso hacia él y pegándose a su cuerpo.

Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-¿Tengo que hacer una confesión? -preguntó, con ojos inocentes, restregándose contra su pecho como una gata–. Mmm... he estado muy sola.

-¿Cómo de sola?

La mano de Bellatrix, apoyada en el pecho de Rodolphus, se deslizó con rapidez hasta la entrepierna de éste.

-Demasiado.

Las cejas de Rodolphus se arquearon divertidas.

-Tendré que hacer algo para compensarte.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la mujer, agarrando la túnica y sacándosela por la cabeza. Bellatrix lo besó, anhelando satisfacer su deseo contenido. Estaba hambrienta, ávida y desesperada.

Las manos de Rodolphus se deslizaron desde los hombros de la mujer con rapidez y violencia, agarrando firmemente las esqueléticas nalgas de Bellatrix. Le hizo retroceder un paso, y sintió la cadera de ella curvarse cuando su espalda recibió los arañazos del viejo tronco.

Interrumpiendo su beso sólo para sacarse la túnica por la cabeza, el hombre se desnudó.

Sintiendo los ojos grises y salvajes de Bella posados en él, deslizó su boca por el cuello de ésta, deteniéndose en sus pechos. Le lamió los pezones, los besó y aspiró, disfrutando de los gemidos de placer que emitía la mujer y que se perdían entre las hojas de los árboles.

Los dedos de Bella se enredaron agresivos en el pelo de su marido, antes de que sus piernas se enroscaran a su cintura desnuda.

Rodolphus volvió a apoyarla contra el tronco del árbol, penetrándola salvajemente.

Sus embestidas llevaron a Bellatrix a un mundo que no alcanzaba desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Apenas habían comenzado a colarse los primeros rayos entre los árboles cuando la cicatriz le comenzó a arder.

Abrió con precipitación los ojos, cegándose en un primer instante. Una vez se hubo acostumbrado a la luz, se incorporó sobre un codo y rebuscó entre el revoltijo de ropas que habían dejado caer la noche anterior en medio de su ansia.

Cogió la varita, y miró una sola vez a Rodolphus, que en medio de su sueño se había llevado la mano al tatuaje del antebrazo. Estaba despertándose.

Pero ella no podía esperar. Un instante después estaba ya vestida, y se aparecía junto a la hoguera completamente consumida.

Su presencia atrajo varias miradas, y muchas sonrisas cómplices, que se agudizaron cuando Rodolphus hizo su aparición a su lado.

Éste se paseó ausente por el campamento, ignorando completamente los cuchicheos y susurros. Se acercó a hablar a Rookwood, con esa extraña sonrisa que no significaba nada bailando en los labios.

A Bellatrix le desquiciaba la indiferencia que mostraba Rodolphus ante los comentarios irónicos que hacían sobre ellos. Estaba tan tranquilo...

¡Cómo odiaba que hiciese eso!

En el momento en que pasaba por detrás de Dolohov, éste volvió la cabeza con una irritante sonrisa y soltó:

-¿Habéis dormido bie-?

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Dolohov soltó un grito ahogado de dolor.

Bellatrix lo tenía agarrado por el pelo, y tiraba de él hacia atrás, haciéndole curvar la espalda. Los ojos abiertos y brillantes del mortífago le indicaron que estaba bastante asustado de la varita que le apuntaba a la sien.

-Bellatrix –advirtió una voz fría.

Lord Voldemort acababa de aparecerse en medio del grupo de mortífagos, que se atemorizaron todavía mucho más. Nadie sabia cómo podía reaccionar el Señor Tenebroso ante una pelea dentro de su círculo.

Bellatrix, reconociendo la voz sin necesidad de mirar, bajó la varita despacio, pero no se apartó de Dolohov.

-Suéltalo, Bellatrix –siseó Voldemort, en una última advertencia.

La mujer posó sus ojos en la cara del mortífago, aún inclinada hacia atrás. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Dolohov, rozándole el lóbulo.

-Shhh... –susurró, en clara indirecta a que no debía volver a abrir la boca.

Luego, bruscamente, lo soltó de un empujón y se apartó de él.

Dolohov trastabilló, y al no poder recuperar el equilibrio, torpe como estaba, cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Los susurros y risas que recorrieron el campamento se silenciaron a un gesto de Voldemort. Bella vio de reojo como Rodolphus la miraba con su sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

Era muy impulsiva, demasiado peligrosa si se dejaba llevar.

Bella observó a Voldemort desaparecer, y a continuación a varios de los mortífagos. Varita en mano, ella los siguió. Unidos a Voldemort por la Marca de sus antebrazos, supieron a dónde seguirlo cuando él se desapareció.

Cuando volvieron a materializarse, ya se encontraban todos en el _hall_ de un castillo o fortaleza. Olía un poco a humedad, lo que hizo pensar a Bellatrix que llevaba tiempo abandonado. Las paredes eran de piedra oscura, y enormes arañas en el techo alumbraban las estancias con luz de velas. La mayoría de las paredes estaban desnudas, faltas de adornos, si se exceptuaba algún que otro tapiz antiguo.

Después de unas breves palabras, entre las que se encontraba la orden de no salir de la fortaleza bajo ningún concepto, Voldemort se retiró a algún lugar del castillo.

El grupo de mortífagos se separó: unos, curiosos, fueron a ver el castillo; otros fueron directamente a descansar, y algunos se sentaron cómodamente en el salón.

Era una estancia agradable bajo el punto de vista de Bellatrix. Fría, pero "con personalidad", con cierta elegancia incluso.

Varios sillones de cuero negros, una chimenea de grandes proporciones delante de ellos, alfombras de piel de distintos animales cubrían el suelo y por las paredes se podían ver grandes retratos de cuerpo entero de todas las épocas. Los personajes, desconocidos todos, los miraban con desconfianza y susurraban entre ellos pasándose de un cuadro a otro rápidos como fantasmas.

Bella sintió las manos de Rodolphus, que estaban heladas, posarse en sus hombros. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La mujer echó la cabeza atrás y clavó sus ojos en los de su marido, dejando que una loca sonrisa aflorara a sus labios.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Rodolphus, recorriendo con sus dedos los marcados omoplatos de Bellatrix.

-¿Acaso alguna vez me he encontrado mal?

-Estás muy delgada.

-¿Qué esperabas? Llevo años comiendo sólo una vez al día.

-Puedo pedir que traigan algo. El Señor Tenebroso no se ha arriesgado a tener elfos domésticos, pero estoy seguro de que ese cobarde de Colagusano no nos negará nada si se lo pedimos con amabilidad. Ya sabes –comentó, con un rápido guiño de complicidad.

-No quiero nada, pero agradezco tu preocupación –contestó con mordacidad Bellatrix, cruzando sus esqueléticas piernas y acomodándose un poco en el sillón.

Rodolphus se alejó de ella, y fue hasta una de las estanterías que había en la estancia. Cogió un libro cualquiera. No tenía intención de leerlo, sólo quería pasar las hojas y sentir el tacto en sus dedos. Hacía años había vivido entre libros y los echaba de menos.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el sillón, al ver que su marido se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en descubrir nuestra huida? –preguntó Bella, sin alterar su posición.

Rodolphus alzó los ojos del libro, y meditó un instante.

-Horas supongo. El Lord ha sido muy efectivo, pues no hay muestra de destrucción. Es como si nos hubiésemos escapado por nuestros propios medios, sin ayuda del exterior. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que mañana estarás en la primera página de todos los periódicos. ¿No te hace ilusión?

-Se cumplirá mi sueño de toda la vida.

-¿Nunca sabes responder sin ironía?

-No.

Rodolphus sonrió levemente, admirando a la mujer. Aún así tan desnutrida, conseguía mantener sin ningún esfuerzo la arrogancia y la elegancia propias de su Sangre. La miró durante unos instantes, y luego volvió a concentrarse en el libro. Tal vez ahora sí lo leería.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Unas horas después Bellatrix abrió los ojos algo desorientada al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, pero rápidamente lo recordó todo. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Dolohov dormido en un sillón. A su derecha estaba Rodolphus, que también se había quedado dormido con el libro en su regazo. Bella miró por encima del hombro y escondió una sonrisa: apenas había llegado a la segunda hoja. Cogió el libro y lo devolvió a su lugar en la estantería. Luego salió de la sala, y se dispuso a recorrer el castillo hasta que llegase la hora de cambiarse para cenar.

Los pasillos largos le recordaron a uno de los castillos propiedad de Rodolphus, en el que habían estado viviendo sólo unos meses. Estaba asombrada de todas las habitaciones que tenía el lugar, tan espaciosas y bien decoradas. Si iban a estar allí durante meses, incómodos no estarían.

Sus pasos apenas resonaban en la piedra, y eso la permitió escuchar las voces tras la puerta sin delatar su presencia. Ésta estaba entreabierta, y Bellatrix supo por la conversación que Severus Snape estaba hablando con el Lord Oscuro.

La sorpresa que sintió se desvaneció para dar paso a una furia incontenible. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Los había traicionado. ¿Cómo era posible que volviese a estar entre ellos? Y, no obstante, al escuchar, pudo oír que estaba informando sobre los pasos de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix.

Le molestaba sentirse tan apartada. Iba atando cables con rapidez, pero aún había muchas cosas que no sabía. Desde el regreso de Voldemort hasta su liberación, éste había tenido tiempo para idear varios planes, de los que aún no estaba informada. A pesar de su momentánea ignorancia, no le sorprendía que la Orden del Fénix estuviese de nuevo en activo. Dumbledore, al igual que su Señor, no perdía el tiempo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y en la conversación que seguían manteniendo Voldemort y Snape al otro lado de la puerta, Bellatrix perdió el sentido del tiempo. Tampoco le preocupó especialmente estar espiando detrás de la puerta. Simplemente estaba escuchando algo que luego su Señor de seguro le contaría. Si ella ya estaba informada de antes, ahorrarían tiempo.

Cuando el mortífago salió, Bellatrix estaba apoyada en la pared, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sin mirar a nada en especial. Alzó los ojos cuando el hombre pasó delante de ella, y contempló cómo, aunque los años habían pasado por su cuerpo, no así lo habían hecho por su carácter.

-Hola, Severus –saludó, esbozando una oscura sonrisa.

Snape la miró fijamente, clavando en ella sus ojos negros. Bella observó como apretaba los labios y su piel se ponía más cetrina que de costumbre. No estaba sorprendido de verla, pero estaba claro que no le hacía especial ilusión.

Sin contestar, Severus siguió su camino. Bella le siguió por la vista hasta que le perdió al torcer en una esquina.

Tan pensativa como estaba, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Voldemort llamarla. No podía haberla visto y, sin embargo, sabía que estaba allí fuera, escuchando.

Entró en la habitación y bajó la cabeza al sentir los ojos de su Señor puestos en ella.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bella?

-No, mi Señor.

-¿Qué piensas?

Bellatrix miró a la puerta cerrada y luego se acercó a la ventana. Afuera seguía lloviendo. Agradecida por estar ahí dentro con el fuego de la estancia, se decidió por fin a hablar.

-No me fío de él. Ya nos traicionó una vez y...

-Es útil. Recibió castigo y ahora vuelve a servirnos haciendo de espía.

-¿Y si nos está engañando?

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Bellatrix. No es tan idiota como para arriesgarse por ese loco de los Muggles; sabe lo que le ocurrirá si me traiciona –replicó Voldemort–. Además, he tomado mis precauciones. No se enterará de nada trascendental. No participará en ninguna misión porque debe permanecer en Hogwarts.

-¿Hogwarts? –preguntó Bella extrañada. ¿Qué tenía que ver Snape con Hogwarts?

-Trabaja allí desde hace dieciséis años. Dumbledore le ofreció un puesto cuando Potter me derrotó.

Bellatrix permaneció en silencio. No le daba buena espina todo aquello, y sospechaba que Voldemort infravaloraba a Severus, aunque no era tan loca como para decirlo. Él no había estado con Snape en Hogwarts, no sabía lo que había sufrido allí. Sólo esperaba que el hombre prefiriese su vida a mantener la lealtad hacia quien en un momento le había salvado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Horas más tarde, Bellatrix se sentaba desnuda delante del tocador de su habitación. Rodolphus seguía en el baño, pues había entrado después que ella.

Se valoró. Sus mejillas había recuperado algo de color gracias a las pociones que llevaba tomando durante todo el día y el hambre prácticamente había desaparecido. Aún así, estaba agradecida de que fuese la hora de la cena.

Afuera el Sol empezaba a esconderse, y el reloj del pasillo daba las seis. En media hora tendría que estar lista.

Ya estaba limpia, y su piel volvía a estar hidratada. Sólo le faltaba el pelo, que aunque estaba brillante y sedoso de nuevo, le seguía llegando por debajo de las caderas.

Alcanzó la varita e hizo un par de movimientos con ella, murmurando un hechizo. Mechones de pelo húmedos cayeron al suelo, y en unos segundos había terminado. Se había dejado el pelo largo, por encima de la cintura. Era un corte recto y sobrio, tal como siempre le había gustado llevar.

Abrió el armario y reconoció varias de sus túnicas antiguas y otras nuevas. Su Señor se había ocupado de surtirlos bien. Eligió una túnica negra algo ceñida a la cintura y una capa del mismo color, vaporosa y con bordados de hilo negro que creaban un dibujo sin forma definida. Abrió el pequeño cofre de su infancia y encontró un broche plateado con una esotérica forma de "B" que una vez alguien, que era ahora sólo una presencia lejana en su mente, le había regalado.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó al piso inferior, donde en una sala enorme alguien se había ocupado ya de poner la mesa.

El único foco de luz provenía de la araña del techo. La mesa de madera oscura y forma alargada estaba justo debajo. Los platos, cubiertos y vasos de plata resplandecían a la luz de las velas. No había ninguna silla en la cabecera esta vez, así que Bellatrix confirmó que el Señor Tenebroso no asistiría a la cena. Sintió un inmenso alivio, pues siempre que estaba él cerca el ambiente se volvía muy incómodo y tenso.

Hoy sólo quería disfrutar de una cena agradable.

Los mortífagos fueron llegando uno a uno. No eran muchos, y a los diez prófugos se les había unido alguno más. Bellatrix reconoció a pesar de los años a varios de los mortífagos más cercanos: Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair... y entre todos ellos, como siempre, destacando por su arrogancia y su porte, estaba Lucius Malfoy.

Para Bellatrix siempre había sido un traidor entre sus filas, un cobarde que antepone sus intereses a la lealtad que debía demostrar. Ya había quedado claro cuando rechazó haber trabajado para Voldemort por voluntad propia, alegando que había sido víctima del hechizo _Imperius_. Desde siempre había reconocido a Fudge como un idiota, pero no hasta el punto de creer que Malfoy era una persona inocente.

Bellatrix se sentó al lado de Rodolphus. En cuanto estuvieron todos, el entrante apareció en sus platos por arte de magia, y las copas se llenaron.

-Me siento extraño –susurró Rodolphus a su mujer.

-Será cuestión de volvernos a acostumbrar... Aunque claro, si no estás a gusto siempre puedes volver a Azkaban –replicó Bella llevándose la copa a los labios. Luego siguió jugueteando con la comida, y de vez en cuando se llevaba algo a la boca.

Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados charlando, comiendo y bebiendo como para preocuparse por su silencio. Lo cierto es que estaba de acuerdo con Rodolphus. Todo ese mundo era raro, y se sentía fuera de él. Hacía más de trece años la habían arrancado del mundo que ella conocía y ahora que estaba de vuelta, se sentía torpe. Aunque claro, antes muerta que admitir que se sentía insegura.

Las voces se iban elevando a medida que el alcohol hacia su efecto, y Bellatrix se sentía cada vez más molesta. Ni siquiera ella sabía si era a su vez por las copas que había bebido o porque la poca paciencia de la que había hecho gala hasta entonces se había desvanecido por completo.

Sintió los ojos de Lucius clavados en ella desde la otra punta de la mesa, y al mirarlo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Sus labios se curvaron en una arrogante y algo forzada sonrisa, que él no tardó en devolver. Sería estúpido. A pesar de todo, era de los pocos que aún conseguía controlar su lengua. Un único punto a su favor.

Observó la mesa. Los platos ya estaban completamente vacíos; en cambio las copas se iban rellenando una y otra vez, y los mortífagos las apuraban sin descanso. Los chistes y comentarios sin sentido fueron sucediéndose, hasta que al final muchos no sabían ya ni lo que decían.

Rodolphus hablaba en voz baja con Nott, y prácticamente se los podía tomar por un par de conspiradores. No pudo evitar reírse sola ante la idea. Conocía a la perfección a su marido, y sabía que era un leal servidor del Señor Oscuro. Probablemente sólo se estaba poniendo al día de lo que había ocurrido en esos años de ausencia. Al fin y a cabo, si Bella lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni idea de cómo se había desarrollado el mundo mágico. Ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo que Rodolphus, pero no sentía ánimos para ello. Lo único que quería en ese momento era irse a descansar, y tal vez tomarse otro baño antes de meterse entre las sábanas.

Escuchó varias carcajadas, seguidas de quejas. Mulciber, al levantarse, había tropezado con la alfombra y se había tenido que apoyar en la persona que tenía al lado. Con la copa en la mano, anduvo tambaleándose peligrosamente varios pasos. A continuación volvió a tropezar. El mortífago, faltó de reflejos, no pudo mantener el equilibrio de su copa llena, que se derramó por el pecho de Bellatrix, empapando su túnica.

Mulciber cayó al suelo al no poder recuperar el equilibrio, pero nadie osó reírse. El rostro de Bellatrix no presagiaba nada bueno.

El ruido que hizo la silla de la mujer al separarse de la mesa resonó por toda la estancia como una última advertencia.

Bellatrix se quitó bruscamente la servilleta de las rodillas, y la dejó con un golpe secó encima de la mesa. Antes de que nadie hubiese podido reaccionar, ella ya había alzado la varita. Mulciber salió disparado, yéndose a estampar contra la pared a varios metros de altura. Se quedó allí arriba, pataleando con torpeza y terror.

Nadie se atrevía a intervenir, pero la mujer tampoco llegaba a más. Durante unos eternos minutos se quedó viendo protestar entre gruñidos al mortífago, como si estuviese meditando lo que hacer a continuación con él. Sorprendiendo a todos, y tal vez incluso más a sí misma, Bella apartó la mirada de Mulciber.

-Me voy –dijo entre dientes.

Rodolphus la miró algo asombrado, e hizo ademán de detenerla.

-Pero, Bella, no puedes irte...

El hombre alzó la mano para sujetar a su mujer, pero sólo pudo apresar el aire. Bellatrix ya había salido del comedor.

Cuando ella salió, Mulciber cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero nadie corrió a ayudarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix respiró una bocanada de aire cuando sacó la cabeza del agua. Encogió las piernas en la enorme bañera, tan llena que el agua le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Ahí sentada se miró las yemas de los dedos. Ya estaban arrugados.

La pregunta a la que llevaba dando vueltas varias horas cruzó de nuevo por su mente, sin darle descanso. ¿Se había vuelto blanda? La idea la aterrorizaba. ¿Por qué no había castigado a Mulciber por su insolencia? Sabía que había sido sólo un accidente, pero antes, hace años, lo hubiese torturado como si la hubiese insultado. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ahora? Irse había sido una estupidez.

Se había dejado llevar una vez más.

Salió de la bañera chorreando, y no se molestó en ponerse una toalla a pesar de que estaba empapando el suelo.

Por todo el baño flotaba una neblina escurridiza, vapor, fruto del agua caliente en la que Bellatrix se había metido para despejarse.

La mujer se plantó delante del espejo empañado, y contempló durante largo rato su reflejo. Tenía que comprobar que nada había cambiado, que seguía siendo la misma Bellatrix de años atrás.

Vio el tiempo... Los años habían pasado por ella y, sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Miró el brillo de sus ojos y se reconoció en él: ambición, orgullo, determinación, indiferencia, frialdad. Su Linaje estaba ahí, imposible de esconder, y se tranquilizó.

Observó su cuerpo una vez más. Las costillas seguían muy marcadas, los pechos no tenían volumen, estaba llena de arañazos. Sonrió al pensar en que los únicos que le dolían eran los de la espalda, los que se había hecho la noche anterior contra ese tronco.

Dejó a su mente vagar, y ésta se detuvo en Rodolphus: en el hombre que ahora era y en el que fue una vez.

Ahora sí cogió la toalla y se rodeó con ella. Empezaba a tener frío.

Salió del baño, pisando distraída la fría piedra.

Rodolphus... ¿Había cambiado él también? Físicamente sí, los años tampoco le habían perdonado, pero seguía manteniendo ese algo que atraía tanto a Bellatrix.

Recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que lo había visto y, sin embargo, sabía que para comprender la historia debía remontarse algo más atrás de ese día, y volver a sus tiempos de estudiante en Hogwarts.

Qué ironía, ella rememorando viejos tiempos... pero así era. Y mientras, deslizaba por su cabeza un camisón negro de raso que le cubrió los pies. Se acomodó uno de los finos tirantes y se sentó en el tocador para peinarse.

En cuando entró en séptimo, su familia la comprometió. Ella ya sabía que eso ocurriría desde que era niña, y no protestó. Aceptó que su familia hubiese escogido al hermano menor de la familia Lestrange como Sangre Limpia bien educada que era. Era una buena familia, de puro linaje y gran fortuna, y además Rabastan era un muchacho despierto a quien ella ya conocía, pues iban ambos a Slytherin en el mismo curso.

Ese mismo año empezaron lo que pudo llamarse un "noviazgo", aunque ninguno cambio sus hábitos ni sus costumbres. Sus vidas continuaron como siempre, y cada uno se concentró en sus asuntos.

De vez en cuando conversaban, y a Bellatrix no le disgustaba. Era inteligente, de reacciones rápidas y comentarios sagaces. Por parte del muchacho ¿qué decir? Adoraba a su prometida... adoraba su cuerpo, su cabello negro... adoraba sus ojos, tan distantes siempre. Era tan difícil de conquistar que resultaba un verdadero reto para el joven Slytherin.

Bellatrix se mantenía apartada siempre que podía, sabiendo que no era bueno que su prometido se encaprichase con ella.

Y salieron de Hogwarts al año siguiente, y sin perder tiempo sus familias concertaron la boda.

Se celebró una recepción multitudinaria en casa de los Lestrange, donde acudieron las más prestigiosas familias de magos. Bellatrix aún admiraba en su mente las amplias estancias, iluminadas con cientos de velas; las pesadas cortinas granates que caían impidiendo ver por las ventanas; las meses largas y, con elegancia encima de éstas, estaban expuestos los cubiertos y platos.

Recordaba todavía la túnica que le había obligado a llevar su madre. Era de seda, de un color rojo sangre que resaltaba su piel pálida y su pelo oscuro. Le favorecía, y a ella le gustaba la sensación de la tela contra su piel.

Recordaba también la sensación de soledad que le invadió cuando estuvo allí, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente. Sólo conocía bien a Rabastan, y ahora no lo veía. Por otra parte, esa fiesta era para que las familias de los prometidos se conociesen, y tal vez debería tratar de hablar con alguien, a pesar de no apetecerle.

Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a un compañero de Hogwarts, al que sólo conocía de vista. Bellatrix vio que se acercaba a saludarla, y se las tuvo que arreglar para escabullirse entre la gente sin parecer demasiado maleducada.

Se había metido en lo que parecía un cuarto de estar, donde había invitados, pero muchos menos. Estos estaban cómodamente instalados en los sillones charlando; un personaje que parecía un sirviente tocaba el piano y varios a su alrededor lo escuchaban. Había otros simplemente de pie, pensativos mientras bebían de su copa de _champagne_.

Y él apareció como una sombra furtiva, cruzando la sala sin detenerse a mirarla, y desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos por otra puerta.

Bellatrix se quedó paralizaba. Supo en seguida que el hombre que acababa de ver no le era conocido, y no se molestó en buscar en su mente un nombre que sabía que no existía. Atrajo irresistiblemente su atención, y no pudo evitar seguirlo con rapidez, pues no quería perderlo. Y al salir por la misma puerta que él escuchó sus pasos alejándose, y los siguió, recorriendo varios pasillos.

Se detuvo delante de una puerta entreabierta. Lo veía dentro, pero no se atrevía a pasar. Estuvo varios minutos allí parada, sin saber si irse o entrar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior al ver delante suyo al hombre misterioso. El aura que despedía impedía apartar a Bella su vista de él, al igual que también le quitaba el habla.

Era algo más alto que ella, rondando los treinta, de buen ver y elegante. Vestía de negro y gris oscuro, y se veía a simple vista que los tejidos eran de excelente calidad. Sus manos, cubiertas con guantes negros, sostenían un libro grueso.

Pero lo que a Bellatrix le gustaba era su rostro. Sus ojos, de un verde amarronado como nunca había visto, la miraban con desconfianza. Sus labios estaban tensos, sus pómulos eran altos y marcados. No era exactamente guapo, pero tenía un aire de misterio que lo hacía irresistible.

-¿Qué quiere? –preguntó el hombre con acritud. Bellatrix bajó su mirada hasta el libro, y pensó que debía haberle interrumpido la lectura, pues se había puesto unas gafas de montura fina y rectangulares, que le daban un deje de inteligencia.

-Buenas noches –susurró Bella, bajando los ojos. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, tampoco sabía que decir, así que optó por lo más educado: saludar.

El hombre la miró sorprendido, y luego esbozó lo que era el principio de una sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser la novia ¿no?

-En principio sí –replicó ella en un susurro, sonriendo esquiva.

-¿En principio?

-Las cosas siempre pueden cambiar.

Clavó sus ojos en él, y vio que se estaba divirtiendo. Parecía pensarse la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Y quieres que cambien, Bellatrix?

Ella no se preguntó como sabía él su nombre... muchos a esas alturas lo sabrían ya. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, meditando la mejor respuesta, que dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Depende.

El hombre sonrió levemente, y la invitó a entrar en lo que parecía una pequeña biblioteca. Dejó el libro encima de una mesa, y avanzando hacia una cómoda, abrió el primer cajón, sacando una caja de terciopelo azul oscuro. La abrió con cuidado, y Bellatrix contempló impresionada el brillo de un diamante cuando él alzó el colgante.

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar a su espalda. Le apartó el cabello de la nuca y se lo puso. Bella sujetó delicadamente el diamante entre sus dedos. Era pequeño, pero hermoso. La cadena era de plata, muy sencilla, y de ella colgaba el diminuto tesoro.

-Tienes razón. Las cosas _siempre_ pueden cambiar.

El hombre posó sus manos enguantadas en los hombros de Bellatrix y la hizo volverse. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura de ella, y se inclinó a besarla.

Los labios de Bellatrix se entreabrieron, dejando paso a la lengua del hombre, que se enroscó con la suya jugando.

Bella gimió, y se apretó contra el pecho del hombre, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello castaño, espeso. Éste la apretó contra sí, profundizando el beso.

Fue retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta caer sentado en un sillón de cuero negro. Bellatrix se sentó a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. La túnica se le subió, dejado a la vista sus muslos, que el hombre acarició, sin dejar de besarla.

Sin apenas separar sus labios, Bellatrix escuchó al hombre susurrar:

-¿Y las prefieres así?

Como toda respuesta Bella hundió su rostro en el cuello del hombre, sonriendo.

Dejó que la desnudase y la abrazase. Dejó que la poseyera, y esa fue sólo la primera vez de muchas más en las que no pudo resistirse.

Y entonces es cuando se demuestra que la vida es un pañuelo, y que los finos hilos que la rigen siempre guardan extrañas sorpresas.

A la mañana siguiente, de vuelta en su casa, escuchó los pasos de su madre acercarse rápidos hacia ella para comunicarle la noticia, que Bellatrix escuchó impasible: su compromiso había cambiado. No se casaría con Rabastan, sino con su hermano mayor, Rodolphus. Y vio que su madre estaba orgullosa, porque un matrimonio con el primogénito siempre era más beneficioso.

-¿Y eso? –la preguntó Bella, tal vez adivinando ya la respuesta.

-No me lo han indicado expresamente, pero al parecer lo conociste ayer.

Y Bellatrix disimuló la sonrisa, porque por fin sabía quien era el hombre misterioso a quien se había entregado. Volvió la espalda a su madre y admiró el diamante que todavía colgaba de su cuello, y vio que en la parte de atrás de éste, en la zona que rozaba su piel, había una diminuta chapa plateada que llevaba inscrita una "R".

El matrimonio se llevó a cabo semanas después, y a ninguno de los afectados les importó el cambio de última hora. La familia Black feliz, pues Rodolphus era el primogénito; la familia Lestrange también feliz, pues por fin su hijo mayor se había casado y les podría dar descendencia. A Rabastan no les importó: era joven y atractivo, y encontraría a cualquier otra digna de él. Y en cuanto a Rodolphus y Bellatrix... fue una relación extraña. No estaban enamorados, pero dependían el uno del otro. Se atraían hasta un punto que resultaba incluso doloroso, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría jamás.

Y él la introdujo además al Lado Oscuro, y le dio la vida con la que siempre había soñado. Alcanzaron el círculo más cercano a Voldemort, y no estaban dispuestos a abandonarlo. Fueron servidores fieles, y lo demostraron hasta el final, hasta el punto de dar la vida por su Señor.

Bellatrix se sentó entonces en la cama, y encogió las piernas rodeándoselas con los brazos. Prácticamente nada había cambiado entre ellos a pesar de los años de separación. La confianza seguía intacta y oculta, la ironía y el ingenio estaban presentes. Se comprendían a la perfección, aunque no se amasen, pues nunca les había hecho falta. Y no importaba que físicamente estuvieran consumidos, pues su atracción iba mucho más allá de la mera superficie.

Se metió entre las sábanas, que todavía estaban frías, sin estrenar, y acomodándose de lado cerró los ojos, aunque no se durmió. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y los silenciosos pasos de su marido por el suelo de piedra. Le escuchó desnudarse y ponerse el pijama. Luego sintió su presencia a su lado, su torso pegado a su espalda y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Sé que estás despierta, Bella.

La mujer sonrió, pero no se volvió a mirarlo. Sintió su aliento en su nuca, y sus labios posarse contra su piel.

Bellatrix rodó sobre sí misma y se sentó encima de Rodolphus, a horcajadas sobre el principio de sus muslos. Puso sus manos en su pecho, y le apretó contra la cama, impidiéndole levantarse.

Él se mantuvo quieto mientras Bella se acercaba a su oído.

-Anoche me trataste como a una puta.

No había reproche alguno en la voz de Bellatrix cuando susurró esto. Rodolphus no contestó, y esbozó una de sus sonrisas. Llevó las manos a las caderas de la mujer y la acercó a él.

-No pareces muy disgustada.

-Es que no lo estoy –susurró, acercándose a sus labios para besarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Bellatrix abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Rodolphus ya no estaba en la habitación.

Se levantó distraída, y antes de bajar se puso una bata negra de raso, que cerró con una lazada a la altura del pecho. Así quedaba abierta y caía con libertad. Arrastraba por el suelo, las mangas eran tan anchas y largas que escondían sus manos.

Se peinó, sintiendo el pelo sedoso escurrir entre sus dedos, y antes de salir se calzó.

Ya tenía pensado a donde ir, pues había visto la sala la noche anterior en su recorrido por el castillo. Bajó a la planta inferior y abrió la puerta de una pequeña biblioteca, muy confortable. Las estanterías cubrían una pared, y un enorme ventanal alumbraba toda la estancia, aportando un lugar perfecto para la lectura. Enfrente de las estanterías había una chimenea encendida, que daba calor a los sillones de cuero. Se sentó en uno de ellos, y conjuró una bandeja con el desayuno que apareció en la pequeña y baja mesa de madera.

Mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza humeante, cogió el periódico y ojeó la primera plana.

No se habían equivocado. Allí estaba ella, su foto más bien, rodeada del resto de los mortífagos fugados.

Sus ojos volaron por las primeras líneas del artículo, y cuando leyó el nombre de su primo en el titular, su mano soltó la taza que sujetaba. Se hizo añicos contra el suelo, pero lo único que podía mirar Bellatrix en esos momentos eran las palabras que flotaban en el papel delante suyo.

_"...teme que Black sea el punto de reunión de antiguos mortífagos..."_

_"Creemos que las dos fugas están relacionadas... sugiere que los fugitivos contaron con ayuda del exterior... Black es la persona idónea para ayudar a otros a seguir sus pasos..."_

¿Qué grado de idiotez puede alcanzar la mente de una persona? Esa pregunta se paseaba por la mente de Bella al ser consciente de las declaraciones del Ministro.

A medida que leía, Bellatrix se debatía entre la furia y la diversión. ¿Sirius ayudándolos a escapar? Esa sí era buena. Ese hombre se había perdido hacía ya muchos años, tanto él como su Sangre.

Ella conocía por donde andaba su mente, y le sorprendía que todavía le considerasen culpable. Bellatrix sabía cómo era Sirius cuando se trataba de Potter, sabía que hubiese dado la vida por él antes que por ella, aunque fuesen de la misma sangre.

Lo que sí tenía que admitir era que Peter, aunque cobarde, había jugado muy bien sus bazas. Quedaba demostrado que muchas veces los débiles salían vencedores con sus artimañas y mentiras.

No, no... lo que seguía era mucho mejor aún, y esta vez Bellatrix soltó una sonora carcajada, que resonó extraña en la tranquila estancia.

_"Creemos que esos individuos, entre los que se encuentra la prima de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, han acudido a ofrecer apoyo a Black, al que han erigido líder."_

Su espalda se convulsionaba por la risa, pero era incapaz de parar. Era demasiado gracioso. ¿Ella sirviendo a Sirius? Por favor. ¿Cómo iba a servir a alguien inferior a ella?

Era totalmente incomprensible y, por eso, tal vez le resultaba tan divertido.

Se limpió las lágrimas de diversión que rodaban por sus mejillas, y aunque veía algo borroso, siguió leyendo.

_"No hay que abordar a ninguno de estos individuos bajo ningún concepto." _

Ahora bien, por fin algo inteligente. La única cosa con sentido que había escuchado salir de labios de Fudge en todo el artículo.

Releyó el texto de nuevo, y sonrió al llegar a su parte favorita. Definitivamente guardaría ese trozo de periódico. Era demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo en la basura.

Sintió las manos de Rodolphus posarse en sus hombros. No le había escuchado llegar, tan ensimismada que había estado.

-Siempre he pensado que _El Profeta_ era algo estúpido, pero nunca se me había pasado que fuese tan divertido como para reír así –dijo el hombre.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esta vez es una pequeña obra de arte. Lee este artículo –murmuró, tendiendo el periódico a Rodolphus.

Éste obedeció y Bellatrix contempló como una sonrisa se instalaba en los labios de su marido a medida que terminaba el artículo.

-Parece que nos tienen en alta consideración, sobre todo a ti. Mira, eres a la única que mencionan.

-Creo que no se tomaron muy bien lo de los Longbottom –replicó, con un brillo de locura en los ojos.

-La familia Black... tampoco tienen muy buen concepto de tu primo.

Bellatrix arrancó el periódico de las manos de Rodolphus, y releyó el titular. Sus dedos se crisparon, y las hojas se arrugaron por la presión.

-Voy a matarlo –anunció, y un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos.

Rodolphus se sentó, y empezó a servirse una taza de té.

-¿Y este súbito arrebato de venganza? –preguntó con calma, sin mirarla.

-No estoy segura... –susurró, esbozando una temible sonrisa–. Pero _quiero_ matarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: Uf, por fin terminé esta historia. Hubo un momento en que me quedé bloqueada, pero luego me salió todo de un tirón. Es una relación un tanto extraña la que mantienen, pero creo que me gusta el nuevo Rodolphus, con esa calma e indiferencia tan características. Es todo lo contrario a Bellatrix .**

**¿Os ha gustado a vosotros¿Algo largo tal vez? Pero luego la gente me acusa de hacerlos muy cortos... No sé, juzgar vosotros, y dejadme review, plis, que siempre se agradecen.**

**Las escenas de sexo... weno, han sido algo complicadas. La primera tenía que ser rápida, desesperada, y me resultó bastante difícil de escribir. Luego la primera vez que ve a Rodolphus, y ahí me entró la duda de donde cortarla, y no sé que tal ha quedado. En mi opinión meter este tipo de escenas no estropean las historias, siempre que se haga con cabeza. Es algo difícil, pero bueno, yo hago lo que puedo ;-)**

**¡Y ahora me tengo que ir! El partido del Madrid lleva 20 minutos que me he perdido por terminar la historia... espero que vayan ganando**

**Joanne Distte**


End file.
